


Remember

by voasshekh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voasshekh/pseuds/voasshekh





	Remember

Phil’s breath heaved as he remembered that night, wrapping Dan so tightly in his arms that he was amazed he didn’t hear bones cracking. He remembered the lion stuffie clutched in Dan’s hands, the knuckles twisted around it white as snow. 

 

The memories felt like they were flooding through his fingers from the polished wood they were pressed against. His fingers were pale against the dark wooden box, but to his eyes they were still red from the blood spilling over them.

 

“Dan,” his voice cracked, the tears finally falling from his eyes as the images in his head overwhelmed him. 

 

_ “Dan, Dan, please,” Phil begged, trying to stop the blood that was pouring from Dan’s wrists. He threw towels over them, tried to press them against the slashes, but Dan just shook his head.  _

 

_ “Phil,” he said weakly, “it’s no use. The pills… it’s already too late.” _

 

_ “No, no, it can’t be, I won’t let it be, I’ll do anything-” _

 

_ “Phil,” Dan tried to curl up in his lap, but he couldn’t get his body to move. Phil picked him up, cradling him gently in his arms as he started to cry. _

 

_ “Philly,” _

 

_ “Shh, Dan,” he choked out through tears, “I love you, I love you so much. You’re my best friend, my bear, you’re my world, I-” he cut off, his voice breaking into a sob. _

 

_ Dan’s voice, barely a whisper, floated up from where his head was buried in Phil’s chest. “I love you too.” _

 

He couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face as he mouthed those four words, not even as his and Dan’s mothers came up and put their hands on his shoulders. 

 

“I should have done more, I should have stopped him, I sh-”

 

“Phil, love, shh,” Dan’s mother pulled him close against her chest. “Dan loved you, with all his heart. “I could never thank you enough for that.”

 

But even as the first shovelfuls of dirt were laid over the coffin, Phil couldn’t help but blame himself. 

 

All he wanted was his Dan back.

 

***

 

“Hey Dad?”

 

“What’s up, Danny?”

 

“Mrs. Shaw said we have to ask our parents about where our names come from.”

 

Phil smiled softly, and pulled his son into his lap. “You see this tattoo?” he asked, pulling his sleeve up to show a small sketch of Winnie the Pooh on his wrist, next to the words, ‘I love you too.’

 

Danny laid his head on Phil’s chest, feeling his dad’s arms wrap around him as he clutched his favorite lion stuffie.

 

“Let me tell you a story…”


End file.
